The Guard Dog's Guard
by blaseManiac
Summary: When Seraphina, Earl Phantomhive's guardian angel, is cast out from heaven, she is forced to face her crimes and her demons. Literally. Will she overcome her past or will it consume her?
1. Genesis

It was a peaceful day at the Phantomhive estate. The temperature was mild, the sky was clear, the staff was busy and the master content. For once, strange occurrences seemed almost impossible. But they weren't. At about ten past 1, high above the estate, in the courtroom of heaven, a jury of angels was finally presenting their verdict after two years of deliberation. The case was to decide the fate of a failed guardian angel. I won't go into her charges quite yet, though. As the jury filed in, she waited and watched with bated breath. They read out the indictment against her, then the verdict (guilty) and finally the punishment: Banishment from Heaven until the death of her human charge. She was to live on earth and protect him to make up for her previous fault. Failure to do so would result in permanent exile. The young angel was then silently led out of the courtroom and to the gates of heaven. There, she was stripped of her wings and pushed to earth. She fell, faster and faster, with her single white braid fiercely whipping about beside her pale and horror-stricken face. With one slender arm she reached up toward her home, as it grew smaller and smaller. When it was no longer in view, a single tear left her eye as she closed them, bracing herself for impact. After what felt like hours of falling, she hit the ground, creating a fairly large crater. And with that, the peace at Phantomhive manor was broken with the falling of an angel.

* * *

All had heard it, the loud crash. Ciel Phantomhive was in his study with his butler, Sebastian at the time. When he heard the sound, he ran to the window and peered out. What he saw shocked him. A large crater had been created in front of his mansion. "What he hell!" he exclaimed, "Sebastian, go see what has happened!"

"Yes, my lord," the butler replied calmly, giving a slight bow and left the room. Ciel watched as his butler approached the crater. He stared down, through the window as Sebastian carried a woman out of the crater. Greatly bewildered, the earl raced down to meet his butler. Just as Sebastian began mounting the stairs, Ciel came to the top of them.

"Who is she?" the young master demanded. Even though she was far away, he could tell that she was bruised, but breathing, and her back was soaked in blood.

"I believe she is a fallen angel my lord," Sebastian replied, as if fallen angels were a common occurrence.

"A fallen angel?!"

"Such a pitiful thing, isn't it? Some classify fallen angels with demons. How insulting…"the butler mused.

"Enough with your babbling, take her to a guest bedroom and treat her. I want to know what she's doing here."

"Yes, my lord." And the butler bowed out as best he could with the angel still in his arms. Ciel followed to the guest bedroom. He wanted to be there when this angel woke up. As Sebastian set her down on the bed, his young master finally got to really look at her. Despite her over all battered appearance, she was quite beautiful. Her hair lay beside her in a near perfect braid, its snow-white color only tainted slightly by the small amount of blood that clung to the ends. Her face was young and pale, though covered in dirt. It was strange, she seemed like she would be in much pain, but her features held an appearance of calm, almost as if she was just sleeping. She was dressed in a long simple silvery dress, which was now rather torn, and drenched in blood. She wore no jewelry, except for a simple uncut blue sapphire on a chain around her neck. Her breathing was shallow and she had yet to open her eyes. He watched as Sebastian rolled her over, revealing two slits in the back of her dress, and two gaping bloody holes in her back. "It is as I thought. She is a fallen angel. I've heard, that when angels cast out others, they tear out their wings so they cannot fly back to heaven. Angels are such hypocrites." Sebastian laughed as he cleansed and wrapped her wounds. He then rolled her back over onto her back and was about to inquire if he need do anymore, when the angel began to mumble something. Sebastian stopped and looked at her. "Are you awake, fallen one?" he asked. She nodded, but her eyes remained closed. "I believe my master has a few questions to ask you. Go on, master, she seems to have enough strength."

Ciel was hesitant, but was far too curious to hold back. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

She slowly opened her mouth and spoke very slowly, in voice so soft and alluring, it was as if it were made of all the good things on the earth. "My name…is Seraphina. I am…a guardian angel. I…have made…a mistake…in the eyes of…the order. I have…been cast out…to rectify…this fault."

"What did you do?" inquired the young earl. This angel was striking his interest.

"I…saved my charge…in a way…unacceptable…to the order."

"Who was your charge."

"He…still is…my charge. His name…is Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel stared in shock at the angel. Sebastian merely frowned. Not knowing what to do, Ciel responded.

"I have never heard of him."

The angel laughed lightly. Her laugh sounded like ringing of small bells at a distance. She replied.

"Oh Ciel…I have…watched over you…since your conception. Did you think…I would not know…your voice?" With that, her eyes flickered open to gaze upon her charge. She smiled weakly at the stunned look on his face. Ciel stared back into her eyes. They were strange, the outside was a large ring of bluish grey, and the inside, a fiery gold. There they stayed, just staring at one another for sometime, until Sebastian broke the silence.

"I suppose they've sent you to look after him better?"

"You could say that. "

"You see though, he is in quite capable hands."

"The hands of a demon are not what I would call capable," she retorted.

"And a fallen guardian angels' are?" responded the demon slyly.

"More capable than yours," the angel replied. "At least according to the order," she mumbled. However, Sebastian heard this and chuckled.

"You believe I am capable then? What a strange angel you are? I must know now, how did you fail my master?" he asked mockingly.

"I didn't. The order just doesn't appreciate my methods. And I don't find you capable."

"What are your methods? Surely something quite nefarious to merit being dropped from heaven." The demon smirked at her.

"Why would I share them with you, demon?"

"If not with him, at least with me. I have a right to know!" Ciel cut in. The angel Seraphina turned to look at her charge again, a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Not yet, dear earl. One day, but not now."

"I order you to tell me now!" he shouted. Seraphina laughed to herself.

"You have gotten used to other beings bending to your will Ciel. Your contract binds Mr. Michaelis to you in a way so that you currently hold some power over him. This is not the way with angels. I am bound to you, yes, but not in the same way as demons. Angels don't stoop that low."

"What about fallen ones?" inquired Sebastian scoffingly. She shot him a glare that if looks could kill, would have slaughter him instantly.

"Not even fallen ones. I do wonder now, why I ever…" she stopped.

"Ever what?" Ciel asked.

Slightly choking on her words, the angel replied, "…um, bothered to…to argue…um, with a demon. After all, we are sworn enemies, technically, right? I mean, we're never going to get along." The words tasted bitter to her. It was the first time she had ever lied.


	2. 2:17

**So here's chapter two. Sorry it took so long to upload. I wanted to get the next chapter done before I posted this, but that hasn't happened. I'd like to thank Paxloria and liketolaugh for their reviews. They really helped me to focus on the direction I'm taking my character and my story line. I'd also like to thank them and sephchipmunk for following. I'll try to post more regularly. Hope you enjoy! Feel free to criticize.**

* * *

The young earl paced in his study. He and his butler had left the angel to rest a while ago. Her words still bothered him. "She said she made a mistake, but won't tell me what she did. It may just be the burning of the manor, but I survived that. It feels like more than that. Why is she keeping secrets? She's an angel, what could she have to hide?"

"If I may be so bold as to offer a note of sorts, my lord. She is a fallen angel, which means she has committed a crime of some kind. In our experience with criminals, I don't recall them being too willing to admit to their crime."

"Yes, but what is it? What did she do? Is it just letting me make a contract or something?"

"I highly doubt that. I've had other contracts, remember, and I've never had a guardian angel interfere." Sebastian added.

"God damn it! This stupid angel is giving me a headache," Ciel cursed as he threw himself into his chair, "Sebastian, get me tea. It might get my mind off this bloody angel."

"Yes, my lord," the demon replied, bowing as he left the room. Ciel slumped in the chair and closed his eyes, the words of his guardian angel coursing through his head, "I have made a mistake in the eyes of the order… I saved my charge in a way unacceptable to the order…I do wonder now, why I ever…" Ciel opened his eyes. He remembered the end to that statement had seemed choppy, and she had obviously been making it up. Why lie? Why hide what she had done? After all, if she really had been watching him since before he was born, she would know that he was anything but pure. What could an angel have done to compare with making a contract with a demon? Plus, she said that the mistake had saved him. His headache was back and he held his head up with his hands, elbows resting on the desk. Just then Sebastian came in with the tea. Silently he poured it and placed it in front of his master. He sipped the tea almost sub-consciously and continued to contemplate the matter. After some time, however, Sebastian woke him from his coma like state.

"My lord, I only wish to remind you that you have a pool game with some of your associates scheduled in about an hour."

"Fine. Just make sure that angel stays out of trouble."

"Yes, my lord." And the demon butler began to leave. Just as he was out the door, Ciel stopped him.

"Sebastian, I order you to find out what the angel is hiding, by any means necessary."

"With pleasure, my lord." Sebastian smirked and left the room.

* * *

Seraphina awoke to find herself in a bed, an earthly bed. When she sat up, her head began throbbing and her back felt like it was being clawed at. She reached back and felt the large scars etched into her body. The previous events of the day began to fall into place in her mind. Holding her head in her hands she resisted the urge to remain in the bed. Slowly, she pressed her bare feet onto the cold wooden floor. She found her legs to be unstable and barely avoided collapsing. Stumbling around the room, she took in every detail. Though she vaguely recognized it, the new perspective cast any full recollection of the place to the wind. The room was indeed grandiose, but it was nothing compared to heaven. The thought of the home she had so little hope of returning to, brought her to her knees. Never before had she felt so lonely, so powerless. Just then, the door flew open. Seraphina spun around to find Sebastian standing in her doorway with a malicious smirk on his face. Carefully she rose to her feet and stared the demon in the eyes. "What do you want?" she spat.

"Oh I think you know" he replied, advancing on her.

"You want to know why I was dropped from heaven. You're wasting your time. I have nothing to tell."

"We'll see about that." He then shut the door and as he turned to face her, his eyes glowing a demonic red. "I would ask you to make this easy on yourself, I but I do want the pleasure of forcing it out of you."

"I suppose Ciel has ordered you to collect this information?" she inquired calmly.

"By what ever means necessary."

"He always has to get his answers. Ah well, let the games begin then." Just as she said this, a knife came flying at her. She managed to block it and three more that followed. The fourth however, embedded itself in her right shoulder. She doubled over in pain. In her peripheral vision, she saw another knife flying towards her. Like a bullet she shot up to dodge it, but in the process ripped the scar tissue on her back. Seraphina cried out and fell in a bloody heap on the floor. Sebastian calmly walked towards her. As he did, he could hear her heavy breathing and muffled sounds of agony. "Had enough yet?" he paused for a response, "no? My my, you are a greedy little angel!" as he said this gave her a shove with his foot so she was lying face down on the floor. This caused the knife in her shoulder to slice farther down and penetrate deeper. The demon then proceeded to step on her back with one foot, and placed his other knee next to her body. Bending down close to her ear he whispered, "Now, why don't you tell me what you did." As he said this, he placed more pressure on her back with his foot, causing her to cry out. "Now now, there is no need to disturb my master and his guests. Just give me your answer."

"None of it was my fault!"

"None of what?" the butler began to raise his voice. Just as he said that however, she reached over and grabbed his ankle, pulling it out from underneath him. Sebastian fell backwards and landed on his side. He laid there for a moment in shock. The butler then lifted his eyes to see the angel standing above him. He hair had come loose from the braid and hung wildly about her. Blood covered her shoulder, dress, face and hand. He watched as she yanked the knife out of her shoulder and proceeded to break it in half.

"That was a perfectly good piece of silverware, it was completely unnecessary for you to break it." Sebastian commented flatly as he stood.

"If your silverware means so much to you, then maybe you should refrain from using it as a weapon in the future." She replied as she flung a half of the knife at the demon. He dodged it easily. In one fluid movement, he went to kick the angel. She caught his leg and sent him flying into the wall. When he impacted the surface however, he managed to kick off of it and barely missed Seraphina. However, the sudden movement she had to make to avoid being flattened, caused her fall-weakened legs to shudder and she crumpled to the ground. Sebastian walked over to her shaking form. He kneeled down beside her and placed his hand on her bloody back. As he did, a searing pain shot through her entire body.

"Admit to your crimes. Tell me your transgressions. This can all be over if you just tell me." He hissed.

"I've done nothing wrong! Not of my own accord, anyways." Seraphina cried.

Sebastian was about to continue, but he caught a glimpse of the grandfather clock standing in the corner. He had to get tea on or it wouldn't be ready for his master after his pool game. Seething from the inconvenience, the butler stood and brushed off his tailcoat. The angel breathed a sigh of relief when the pain subsided. "I'm afraid we must resume this at another time. Until then, please remain in your room. I will return if the master needs you." And with that, Sebastian exited the room, and Seraphina passed out on the cold floor.


End file.
